massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Strong Arm Kawanochi
Jason Strong Arm Kawanochi was an Alliance N7 Commando and later became a notorious and feared mercenary for hire. Originally a lieutenant in the Alliance Navy, Jason was recommended to the N7 program by his superiors as he showed incredible prowess in combat. However, as Jason continued his service to the Navy and humanity, he deserted for reasons completely unknown. Jason is of Native American, specifically Apache, and Japanese descent. Jason took his ancestry very seriously, and adopted many customs, especially those relating to his cultures' warrior background. Throughout his life, he balanced Samurai tradition and military doctrine with Apache faith. Biography Early Life Jason was born to a full blood Apache woman known simply as Sarah, a trait she hated for having no name of "The people". His father was a Japanese businessmen and a former Alliance grunt. His father, Hayota Kawanochi, was a modern disciplinary with no interest in his people's culture, something Jason soon despised. At a young age, Jason displayed keen interest in both Japanese and Apache culture, which prompt his mother to buy him many books on both lines of heritage. By the age of nine, the young boy was fluent in both Apache Athabaskan(He made it a goal to understand all forms and dialects of Apache) and Japanese. He soon found himself fond of Apache Warriors and Samurai nobles. His father, as Jason said to his officer, was a "...Good man and a loving dad, and devoted husband. But his involvement in the First Contact War scarred him." Hayota killed himself when Jason was seventeen, and his mother soon died of unknown complications. Medical examination hinted that she had been starving herself, and intentionally consumed some sort of toxic material; Her body, as it she had been dead several days before being found, did not leave any trace of how she really died. Jason cremated his mother, but placed her remains within his fathers stone grave, and added a new tombstone to the replace the old. It read: "Hayota Kawanochi and Sarah Blooming Rose", adding a last name so that she could finally be with the people. Jason, on his own with some help from social services, joined the military in hope of adventure. Alliance Navy Spiritual Warrior Personality and Beliefs Jason was very stoic, disciplined, and calm. He was well known for his strategic mind and tactical abilities, both of which allowed him to excel in the Alliance military. Jason had a unique approach to combat that most, if not all, other junior officers within the Alliance Navy lacked. He quickly found himself as an adviser to many high ranking officers, and was well known for his willingness to speak his mind. Jason held a deep respect for everyone around him, including his adversaries and even alien life. His Apache spirit and aggression combined with Samurai doctrine allowed him to become an excellent soldier and warrior. As a mercenary, his reputation as a ruthless spiritual warrior preceded him, and he was known for his very ornate armor and equipment, however impractical it always appeared to be. His skills in combat were feared across the galaxy, and he was known to use melee weaponry when given the chance. Quotes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Soldier Class Category:Articles by MortisGladiator